Those Four Long Years
by ItsALongShot
Summary: Severus Snape is finally reunited with his sister after a long four years./


_Disclaimer: I own do not own any characters or places mentioned, except for own personal creations._

_This is my first fanfic, that I have posted. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave comments (hopefully nice ones). Thank You._

Severus Snape sat looking across his bedroom, on the floor book spread on his open legs. His sister lay, sleeping soundly on his bed. The light was growing dim. The sun setting on his last day of summer. His last year of school had finally arrived. He was able to escape. His sister begged him to stay, again before trying to get him to take her along. He wanted to, knowing what their parents were like. But he couldn't. He thought of taking her with him to move in after school had ended. But realistically, he knew he couldn't afford to look after himself never mind a soon to be five year old. So here he was watching her sleep. Broken promises hung in the air, made so many years ago now, but ingrained in his memory. Her long black hair, reached to her shoulders, straight and greasy. A faded tatty dress, that had been bought a couple of days ago, large on her small frame meant to last a few years at least. That's the sort of plans that needed to be put into place, being as their dad spent half of the money on booze. But it would soon be over for him. He heard light footsteps on the stairs. His mother finally going to bed. Darkness enveloped the room, no lights were turned on. His dad must of passed out downstairs, best to leave him. The bedroom door creaked closed, signalling their mother had entered her room. Severus stood up, tucking the book on the book shelf. He set himself on the bed curling up to his sister, who moved into his arms with a deep sigh.

The next morning as the sun had just risen, Severus was shaken gently awake by his mum, it was time to get a move on to school. He gently moved his arms, trying not to wake her up. He wanted to say goodbye to her, but felt bad for wanting to wake her, when she looked so peaceful. He straightened his clothes, and set off downstairs where his trunk and mother awaited.

The morning air, was brisk and fresh as they made there way down the street, through the town to the train station. His mother, though not fond of this style of travel thought it best so they wouldn't be caught. Another reason, was Severus's constant begging, so he could see Lilly before the school train. That of course had been when they were still friends. But now, there was just an uncomfortable silence as they caught a glimpse of each other. His mother had said goodbye to him at the station, but Lilly's family were still with her.

He looked out the window as the train moved off, the last time he would be here until his parents were gone, and his sister grown.

_Four years later._

Severus Snape sat anxiously at the staff dining table as the student entered. His eyes trained on the mass of children coming in, hoping to see his sister. But as they petered out, he must of missed her. McGonagall left the hall to meet the new first years, so he started scanning the four house tables below him, starting with Slytherin, hoping that's where she had been placed. But as the double doors opened again, he resigned himself to watch the sorting. He looked over at Dumbledore, who with dazzling blue eyes, smiled at him. He would just have to wait for classes to begin. If she even wanted to see him.

The food appeared, and the feast had begun. Below in the sea of students sat a young girl, sat with a group of nervous new years. So she had been placed in Slytherin, she knew a few people who would be happy with that. "Hi, I'm Ted Young." A young boy, with dark hair and emerald eyes spoke up. He was sat right in front of her, and they seemed to the be the only two not having split into groups. "Hi, I'm Clara Smith." She answered smiling, helping herself to a chicken wing. Clara was a skinny girl, with large brown eyes, and straight black hair. "You looking for anybody?" He asked as her eyes scanned around the room, centring on the staff table. "Um...yeah, my older brother should be here somewhere." He nodded.

"I know that feeling, I have an older sister. Which house is he in?"

Clara looked at him, unsure on weather she could trust him or not. "He's not a student."

"Oh, so a teacher then?"

"No he's a ghost" she said sarcastically, quickly realising that could actually be true. "Yeah, he's a teacher." He nodded.

"So, what does he teach." Clara shrugged.

"That's the problem I don't know. I know nothing about him."

Ted looked at her confused. "How are you going to know who it is?"

"I have a picture, and by the looks of things there are only a few young looking me up there."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Clara just nodded. When did it become we?

"What house is your sister in?"

"Slytherin. It's her last year here. You can see her, she's sat at the far end of the table the one laughing like a banshee." At this Clara laughed, leaning over the table to look.

"You know, I never knew banshees could laugh." She smiled.

The main meal was over, everyone seemed full, but when the desserts appeared they wolfed it down as though they hadn't eaten in days.

Severus watched the students retire to bed lingering, hoping to see if she was there. But still no luck. "Severus, why not wait for your class you would have a better chance at finding her." Albus said whilst walking over to him.

"You know it's strange, I never even heard her name being called out." Severus looked in his playful eyes. "She may not be going by the same name. Don't rule this out." With that he left, Severus stood in the great hall as the final student thinned out. "What the hell, was the old coot talking about." With one final look over the hall he walked out and down to his chambers.


End file.
